Under the Influence
by cleotheo
Summary: An accident in Potions leaves Hermione and Draco soaked in a love potion. However when Snape discovers the potion is weak and will wear off in minutes he chooses not to tell the couple when he discovers the potion has merely brought their feelings for one another to the surface. Short four part, light hearted story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a short, light-hearted four part story. It's set in fifth year, but Voldemort isn't an issue.**

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk, watching his fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students enter the room. As the students began to take their seats his eyes fell on the trio just entering the classroom. Harry Potter sauntered into the room laughing and joking with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, do I need to remind you of the seating arrangements in this lesson?" Snape called, when it appeared the brunette witch was going to sit at the back of the class with her friends.

"No, Sir." Hermione muttered, leaving her friends and sliding into the seat Snape had assigned her at the beginning of the year. The seat was near the front of the class and she shared a desk with Draco Malfoy, meaning they partnered up whenever there was a practical lesson.

Snape nodded at the Gryffindor witch as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive. The change in seating had been his idea at the beginning of the year and he'd ensured it stayed in place every lesson. For years he'd watched Potter and Weasley get pulled through potions by their best friend and he was sick of it. Of course he couldn't stop Hermione helping the duo with their homework, but without her input in class the pair performed dismally. Snape was confident that left to their own devices that neither boy would gain the marks he required for entry into his N.E.W.T level potions class, meaning next year he'd be free of the annoying pair.

Once everyone was present Snape began to explain the day's lesson. "Today you'll be making various love potions. There is a set of instructions on each desk and as usual you will work with the person seated next to you. Off you go."

Settling back at his desk Snape checked everyone was getting started before pulling out his marking. After marking an assignment from his first years, Snape paused and looked around the classroom just to be sure everything was in order. A few pairs looked to be coping better than others, but on a whole he saw no potential disasters looming. Turning his attention back to his desk, he had just begun marking some third year work when a loud bang interrupted him, followed by the students shouting.

"Silence!" Snape yelled, quieting the class and working out what had happened.

Right at the front of the class stood Hermione and Draco, both of them drenched from head to toe in a bubble-gum pink potion. The cauldron on the desk behind them was smoking and Snape easily worked out it had exploded somehow.

"Finnegan, Thomas, what happened?" Snape questioned, glaring at the two Gryffindors who'd let their cauldron explode. Both of the boys were over by the stock cupboard, so he could only assume they had left their cauldron unsupervised and it had gotten too hot.

"We don't know, Sir." Dean Thomas replied. "The potion was fine when we left it."

"How many times have I told you, you never leave a cauldron when you're brewing a potion." Snape snapped. "The pair of you have detention with me all week. Come to my office after dinner and we'll discuss this further."

"Yes, Sir." Dean and Seamus chorused together, sharing a worried look at what would be in store for them.

"Sir, what are you going to do about Draco and Granger?" Blaise Zabini asked, pointing at the drenched couple.

Snape turned his attention to the couple and found they were making eyes and smiling at each other as they helped one another clean up. Once they were relatively clean the pair edged closer to one another and Snape noticed they were now holding hands. Just as it looked as though they were about to kiss, he called a halt to things.

"Malfoy, Granger, go through to my office and clean up properly. I'll be there to deal with you shortly." Snape said, chasing the potion induced pair out of his sight. "The rest of you leave. I need to clean this mess up and try and find an antidote."

"What do you mean try?" Ron asked, sounding panicky. "Why are we making potions without antidotes?"

"You're not, but this potion should be purple not pink." Snape explained. "So either it's reacted to the potion Granger and Malfoy were making or Thomas and Finnegan messed up. Either way I need to sort it, so go now."

Chattering quietly amongst themselves the class left, leaving Snape to sort out the disaster at the front of the room. Once he got a good look at the potion Snape realised there was no problem with the two potions reacting with one another, the exploding potion hadn't even touched the potion Hermione and Draco had been brewing. A bit more examination revealed that the potion was the wrong colour, because it was ridiculously weak. In fact Snape figured the potion would have worn off by now and when he went into his office he would find a completely normal, if not slightly embarrassed, Draco and Hermione.

Once he'd finished cleaning the mess, Snape headed towards his office. When he pushed open the door to his office he froze, totally unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Draco and Hermione were now fully cleaned up but the pair were engaged in a heated embrace. The couple were practically glued to each other and their hands were constantly roaming over each other's bodies. When Draco's hand ventured under Hermione's skirt, Snape made his presence known.

"I think that is enough. You were hit with a love potion, not a lust potion." He said, entering the room and heading over to his desk. "Sit down."

Snape watched as the couple sat down as close to each other as they could get. Once they were seated Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and his thumb absentmindedly traced patterns over her skin. Watching them Snape briefly wondered if they were still under the effect of the potion, but it had been so weak even getting soaked in it the way they did wouldn't affect them for very long.

"How are you feeling?" Snape questioned, trying to work out exactly what was going on with the pair.

"Fine." Draco shrugged. "Well apart from the fact we were showered with love potion, and now I can't think of anything other than Hermione."

"I'm the same." Hermione said. "Except, all I can think about is Draco."

The potion had to have worn off by now so the only explanation Snape could find was the potion had hit upon their true feelings for one another and they had no idea they were no longer under the influence of the love potion, all their actions were purely them. Snape smirked to himself as the couple shared a lingering look, he sensed an opportunity to have some fun and possibly bring the pair even closer together.

"I'm afraid Thomas and Finnegan messed up their potion." Snape said solemnly. "I need to analyse it more to work out the antidote."

"How long will that take?" Hermione questioned.

"A few days at the very least." Snape replied, trying not to smirk at the shocked pair.

"What do we do until then?" Draco asked.

"There's nothing you can do I'm afraid, you'll just have to let the potion do its work." Snape answered. "I suggest not fighting it, it'll be easier just to go with whatever feels natural."

"What if doing what feels natural takes a heated turn?" Draco asked. If they hadn't been interrupted earlier things could have gotten a bit more heated and he was feeling quite hot and bothered as it was.

"We'll have to trust you not to give into your urges." Snape responded. "As I did point out earlier, you've been hit with a love potion, not a lust potion. The potion will not affect your sexual desires."

When Hermione and Draco both blushed and ducked their heads, Snape had to work hard not to laugh and tell them the truth. He was telling the truth that the love potion wouldn't affect their sexual desires, so clearly the pair's sexual attraction was already there.

"I'll let you know when I get the antidote sorted." Snape said, dismissing the couple.

Snape waited until the pair had left his office, before having a good laugh to himself. He wasn't sure when he would put an end to the charade, but before he did things would certainly be interesting.

* * *

By dinner time the whole school knew of Draco and Hermione's predicament and they watched with interest as the couple entered The Great Hall together. After pausing in the doorway and talking quietly for a few seconds, Draco gave Hermione a brief kiss before the pair reluctantly parted and made their way to their respective house tables. Even sitting down the pair continued to share smiles and shoot flirtatious looks at each other.

"I see its true then." The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore commented from his seat at the Professors table. "Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have indeed been hit by a love potion."

Sitting beside the headmaster Snape chuckled. "They have been, but it wore off hours ago."

"What?" Dumbledore turned to face Snape, confusion evident on his face. "I was told there'd been an accident in potions and you were working on the antidote."

"There was an accident in potions, but when I looked at the potion it was the weakest love potion I've seen in my life. It would have lasted ten minutes at the most." Snape explained.

Dumbledore frowned and turned back to look out over the hall, where Hermione and Draco were still smiling and making eyes at each other. "If this potions had worn off, what's going on there?"

"That is genuine." Snape said. "They still think they're under the influence of the potion, but they're not."

"If the potion had worn off, why didn't you tell them?" Dumbledore asked, turning back to the Potions Professor.

"I thought I'd have a bit of fun with them." Snape smirked. "They clearly like each other, so I thought I would just let them enjoy being together for a while. Besides it's rather amusing to see the two smartest students of their year not realise the potion has worn off."

"You're evil, Severus." Dumbledore chuckled. "When are you planning on telling them the potion has worn off?"

"I'm not sure yet." Snape shrugged. "But I'm at least going to wait until next week. Unless of course you want me to inform them of the real situation."

"I don't think we're doing any harm in letting this go." Dumbledore said, once again turning his attention back to the two fifth years in question. "Besides, it could be a good thing. This could be just what we need to ignite some house unity in the school."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Since Hermione and Draco think they are under the influence of a love potion, they will act out of character in these next couple of chapters.**

* * *

"I still don't understand." Ron grumbled, stabbing at his breakfast in front of him.

It was Saturday morning and Hermione had just informed her two best friends that she would be going to Hogsmeade with Draco. Since Potions on Thursday afternoon the pair had been virtually inseparable. They sat together in every class they shared on Friday, and Draco walked Hermione to the classes they didn't share. They'd then arrived at dinner together before heading to the library for the evening, and Draco even walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower.

"What's to understand?" Hermione frowned. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco."

"But why?" Ron pressed. "It's not as if you really like him, it's just the effect of the potion."

"Snape told us to go with what we felt, so we are." Hermione replied. "We want to spend the day together."

"But what's with your outfit?" Harry questioned. "You're all dressed up."

Hermione was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pale blue top, paired with a pair of knee high boots and a black jacket. She was also wearing light make-up and had taken the effort to straighten her hair.

"Can't a girl just make an effort once in a while?" Hermione shrugged.

"But it's Malfoy you're making the effort for." Ron grimaced. "That's just wrong."

"Leave her alone." Ginny scolded her brother as she sat down beside the trio. "You go for it Hermione, Malfoy's hot."

"But it's just a love potion." Ron argued. "It's not real. Hermione doesn't really like him, and he certainly doesn't like her."

"Thank you for your opinion, Ronald." Hermione snapped as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Hermione said. "I'm just off to meet Draco."

"Wait up, we'll come with you." Harry said, jumping up and pulling Ron with him.

After saying a quick goodbye to Ginny, the trio exited The Great Hall. When they entered the front hallway they spotted Draco waiting by the front doors with his best friends, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Hermione broke out into a wide smile the second she spotted Draco. Rushing forward Hermione flew into Draco's arms and the pair stood locked in a passionate embrace.

"Ugh, I don't need to see that." Ron grumbled.

"I agree." Theo said as he and Blaise moved away from the kissing pair. "The sooner this love potion wears off the better."

While their friends were busy complaining about them, Draco and Hermione were too caught up in each other to notice. When they finally came up for air, they exchanged warm smiles and greetings.

"Okay, we're off now." Draco called to their friends. "See you later."

"We're all heading in the same direction, we might as well go together." Blaise said.

"Fine." Draco nodded, before turning his attention back to Hermione. Taking hold of her hand they led the way outside.

Draco and Hermione led the way down to Hogsmeade, chatting happily and holding hands the entire way. Behind them Harry and Ron were walking with Blaise and Theo and the foursome were complaining about the couple in front of them.

"They're like lovesick idiots." Blaise remarked. "All Draco is interested in is Granger. He's totally besotted with her."

"Hermione's the same." Harry said. "It's impossible talking to her, all she thinks about is Malfoy."

"Then there's the soppy looks." Theo added. "Meal times are becoming ridiculous. Draco does nothing but stare at Granger, he can't even hold a decent conversation."

"I'd rather have soppy looks than that." Ron grimaced, gesturing to the couple ahead of them. The pair had stopped on the outskirts of the village and were once again kissing each other as though they couldn't get enough.

"I've seen enough." Blaise announced. "Come on Theo, we'll leave the lovebirds to it. We can meet up for lunch in The Three Broomsticks."

"Shouldn't we check with Draco?" Theo asked.

Blaise nodded before walking over to the kissing couple and tapping Draco on the shoulder. When he got no response he physically pulled his best friend away from the Gryffindor.

"Hey, Blaise." Draco protested. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention." Blaise responded. "Anyway Theo and I are heading off for the morning, we'll see you in The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Okay?"

"Is that alright with you?" Draco asked Hermione.

"That's fine." Hermione smiled. As long as she was with Draco she couldn't care less where they were or who they were with.

"What about us?" Harry questioned.

"You can come as well." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, no-one's stopping you." Theo said.

"Okay, I guess we can come." Ron muttered. Spending time with Slytherins wasn't his ideal way to enjoy himself, but he had to admit the walk down to Hogsmeade with Blaise and Theo had been a laugh.

"Is half twelve okay with everyone?" Blaise checked.

Everyone agreed on the time, before they went their separate ways. Blaise and Theo headed off to the Quidditch store, while Harry and Ron decided to start with Honeydukes. Draco and Hermione had already tuned out their friends by this point and were barely aware that they'd been left as they strolled along hand in hand.

"So where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"I'm not bothered, as long as I'm with you." Hermione replied.

"Let's start with the bookshop, I know how much you love to read." Draco decided.

Entering the bookshop Hermione and Draco explored the shop thoroughly. They looked at both factual books and fiction ones, comparing what they each preferred to read. They found that they both had an interest in ancient history and spent nearly half an hour browsing through books about ancient Greece and ancient Egypt. Their fiction tastes however were vastly different, Draco preferred crime and thriller books whereas Hermione liked a good mystery or a romance.

After being in the shop for over an hour, the pair each had a handful of books that they needed paying for. After they'd paid, they left the bookshop and headed to The Three Broomsticks. It was still early for meeting their friends, but they figured they might as well sit and chat in the warmth rather than wander around the chilly village. Draco bought them both a butterbeer and they settled into one of the corner booths.

"I've got something for you." Draco said, delving into his bag of books. Finding what he wanted, he handed the thin book to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the book in her hands. It was a book about the gods and goddesses of ancient Greece, it compared the myths in the muggle world with those in the wizarding world and examined the differences and similarities between them.

"It's brilliant." Hermione beamed. "Thank you, I love it."

"Don't I get a proper thank you?" Draco teased.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Hermione questioned, sliding along the seat so she was pressed right up against Draco.

"This." Draco answered, sweeping down and capturing Hermione's lips with his own.

Hermione eagerly responded and the pair were soon snuggled in the corner, wrapped in each other's arms, their butterbeer's forgotten about. The pair were still wrapped up in each other when their friends arrived. Their four friends had bumped into each other half an hour ago in Zonko's and had looked around the joke shop together, before heading for lunch.

"I don't believe it." Theo moaned, pointing out the pair. "Don't they need to stop for air at any time?"

"It doesn't look like it." Blaise remarked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't fancy trying to eat opposite that display." Harry said. "How about we grab another table. I bet they don't even miss us."

"I like that plan." Ron nodded.

"Okay, but make sure we get a table where we'll be in plain view of them." Blaise said, scanning for a suitable table. "I want to see how long it'll take them to notice us."

"The way those two are going at it, I would guess not anytime soon." Theo remarked.

"Let's see shall we?" Blaise said, finding the ideal table and making a beeline for it.

The table they settled at was just opposite Hermione and Draco's table. Even as the foursome settled down and started looking at their menu's Draco and Hermione failed to notice them. The couple were too busy either kissing or talking quietly together, it would seem as though they only had eyes for each other.

In the end it was a good hour before they were spotted by their friends, and only then because Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. When she did finally wriggle out of Draco's grasp and stand up, she was surprised to find Harry and Ron sitting at a nearby table with Blaise and Theo.

"What are you doing there?" Hermione asked. "We've already got a table in the corner."

"We noticed." Theo said.

"Then why didn't you come over, I thought we were all having lunch together."

"We didn't want to disturb you and Draco, you looked to be having too much fun." Blaise smirked.

"But what about lunch?" Hermione asked.

"We've had it." Harry pointed out the four empty plates on the table and the empty glasses to Hermione.

"Charming." Hermione sniffed.

"I'm sure you've had more fun without us intruding." Theo said. "And we won't intrude any more, we're off."

"All of you? Together?" Hermione looked at the foursome, wondering when they started hanging out together.

"Yeah. There's a new Quidditch based board game out, we thought we would buy one and head back up to the castle to play." Ron explained.

"Have fun." Hermione smiled. Saying goodbye to her friends and Draco's, she quickly went to the bathroom before returning to where Draco was sitting scanning the menu.

"It seems as though there's just the two of us." Draco said as she settled back in beside him. "I've just seen out friends leave. I didn't even know they were here."

"I bumped into them on my way to the bathroom, they were here a while." Hermione said. "They've eaten and everything."

"Why didn't they come over, I thought we were all meeting up." Draco frowned in confusion, not sure why their friends would come to the pub but not join them.

"They wanted to give us some space." Hermione replied. "Personally I think they're a bit freaked out by the fact we keep kissing."

"Tough. They'll have to get used to it." Draco stated. "I'm going to kiss you every day, whether they like it or not."

"What about when the potion has worn off or Snape has an antidote?" Hermione asked quietly. She was having the best day ever, but she was also aware their feelings were the product of a potion, they didn't really fancy each other like crazy.

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Draco said softly, leaning over and brushing Hermione's hair out of her eyes. "For now, I say we just do as Snape told us and follow our feelings."

Before Hermione could respond, Draco had once again placed his lips over hers and the burning passion she felt whenever he did so took over. Suddenly what happened when the potion wore off didn't matter, all that really mattered was each other and what they felt when they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron were rather surprised when Hermione spent her entire Sunday morning with them and never mentioned Draco once. After the previous days trip to Hogsmeade they expected their friend to be gushing about the blond Slytherin. Hermione had spent the entire day with Draco and when they returned to the castle he had once again walked her up to Gryffindor Tower. Poor Neville Longbottom had to squeeze past the snogging pair to enter the Tower as they had stopped directly in front of the entrance to say goodbye.

The boys were just wondering if the Potion had worn off when lunchtime hit, and it became apparent it hadn't. Hermione spent her entire lunch break shooting flirtatious looks Draco's way and once the meal was over she disappeared with the blond. She was only gone for half an hour and when she returned to Gryffindor Tower she was wearing a green and silver Slytherin scarf around her neck.

"What the hell is that?" Ron stared at the scarf as though it was the worst thing he'd ever seen.

"A scarf." Hermione answered.

"But it's a Slytherin scarf." Ron pointed out.

"I am aware of that." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron.

"I think what Ron is trying to say is, why are you wearing a Slytherin scarf?" Harry said.

"It's Draco's." Hermione beamed. "He gave it to me to wear at the match this afternoon."

In a little over half an hours' time, Slytherin were playing a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Draco played on the team as a seeker and had given Hermione the scarf in hopes that she would support him.

"You're going to the game?" Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. Hermione never went to Quidditch matches that didn't involve Gryffindor, and she only went to the Gryffindor because she was expected to support her house.

"Of course." Hermione nodded. "I do attend matches."

"Yeah, with a book." Ron muttered. Hermione always made sure to take a book with her to Quidditch matches as she reckoned they were boring, but this time there was no sign of her having any book.

"I don't need a book today, I've got Draco to watch." Hermione grinned. "Now come on, we better get down there."

Harry and Ron shared a disbelieving look as Hermione headed to the portrait hole. They'd never known their friend to take such an interest in Quidditch and it was disconcerting that her interest stemmed from an opposing house. She'd never shown this much passion about watching Gryffindor play.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch and were dismayed when she settled down at the front of one of the Gryffindor boxes. They were hoping that she would sit at the back, meaning they didn't have to endure the stares that came their way because she was wearing a Slytherin scarf. Even though Gryffindor wasn't playing so technically the house was neutral about the game, everyone knew they would never support Slytherin. The two houses were such bitter rivals that it was unheard of for a Gryffindor to be cheering for Slytherin.

Hermione however wasn't bothered by the stares that she was receiving. She happily sat at the front of the stand, proudly displaying her support for Slytherin. Her support became vocal when the two teams flew onto the pitch and she cheered for Draco when his name was announced. Before the match started, Draco caught her eye and gave her a wide grin. Hermione grinned back at the blond Slytherin, before settling back to watch the game.

It soon became clear that Hermione's version of watching the game, meant watching Draco. Her brown eyes were glued to the blond seeker as he flew around the pitch in search of the golden snitch. Every now and again her attention flicked back to the rest of the match, and she cheered for a couple of Slytherin goals, before returning her attention back to Draco.

"This is so embarrassing." Ron hissed to Harry as Hermione jumped up and down beside them, celebrating yet another Slytherin goal.

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered back, slinking further down in his seat. Every time Hermione cheered the rest of the box turned to glare at her, with him and Ron getting their fair share just by being associated with her.

"This is so wrong." Ron groaned. "A Gryffindor should not be supporting Slytherin."

"She doesn't even support us like this." Harry grumbled. "I've never seen her jumping up and down when we play."

"What are you two complaining about?" Hermione asked, turning her head towards her friends. Her pleasure at watching Draco play was evident for them both to see, she was smiling brightly and looked slightly flushed from all the cheering.

"Nothing." Harry said, not wanting to spoil Hermione's fun.

"Well then, pay attention." Hermione said, swivelling back around to face the pitch. "Draco's an amazing flyer. He looks so good up there."

Harry and Ron shared an unimpressed look, before returning their attention to the game. Slytherin were now well in the lead and totally bossing the game, it looked as though they could score at will and only the snitch being caught would end the misery of the Hufflepuff's. Ten minutes later it looked as though the Hufflepuff's were indeed going to be put out of their misery. Draco suddenly took off towards the ground and by the time the Hufflepuff seeker spotted him, it was too late. The tiny golden snitch was hovering just in front of Draco and one final burst of speed had the blond's gloved hand closing around it.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch." The match announcer, Lee Jordan, called. "Slytherin win!"

"He did it." Hermione cheered, grinning widely.

"Yeah, he did." Harry muttered. Despite his differences with Draco, he had to admit he'd played well. His catch was spectacular and Harry wasn't even sure if he could have beaten the blond to the snitch the speed he was moving.

Before Harry and Ron could suggest they got going, they spotted Draco breaking away from his teammates down on the ground. Mounting his broom, he quickly flew up to the stands and dismounted in front of a still grinning Hermione.

"You were brilliant." Hermione declared, throwing herself into Draco's arms.

"I had good motivation." Draco grinned. "I loved knowing that you were wearing my scarf, cheering for me."

"Anytime." Hermione laughed, before pressing her lips against Draco's.

As usual the second their lips touched the pair forgot all about their surroundings. Wrapped in each other's arms the pair were practically glued together. It was only Harry clearing his throat loudly that interrupted the couple.

"I should go and get changed." Draco said reluctantly. "Will you wait for me? We can go and celebrate our win."

"Of course I will." Hermione replied. "I'll meet you at the back entrance of the castle."

"Do you want a lift down?" Draco asked as he remounted his broom.

Hermione hated flying more than anything, but it looked as though she was seriously considering the offer and for one minute Harry and Ron thought Hermione was going to say yes, but she eventually shook her head. After giving Hermione another quick kiss, Draco took off, leaving her to walk back down the stairs with her friends.

"So I guess we'll see you later." Ron said when they reached the back doors of the castle.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Harry called as he and Ron turned and disappeared into the castle.

Hermione watched her friends leave, before sitting down on a nearby wall to wait for Draco. She was sitting there for nearly ten minutes before Draco came strolling up from the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey." He smiled, taking hold of Hermione's hand and helping her stand. "Do you want to go and celebrate?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked. She knew the Gryffindors liked to party after a victory and she suspected the other houses did the same, however she doubted she would be welcome at a Slytherin party.

"I thought we could take a walk down by the lake." Draco replied.

"Isn't there some party being held to celebrate your win?" Hermione questioned as they began to walk around the school to get to the Black Lake.

"Yeah, it'll probably go on most of the night." Draco chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be there? You did catch the snitch and won Slytherin the game."

"I'd rather be here with you." Draco answered. "Besides, as I said the party will go on for ages. It'll still be going on when I head back to the dungeons later."

Hermione nodded and the pair continued their walk in silence. Once they reached the Black Lake they set off walking around the perimeter. They'd walked about a quarter way around the lake and were almost directly opposite the school when Draco brought them to a halt. He then led Hermione over a few large rocks that blocked their path and from there he changed direction and moved a bit closer to the water's edge, where there was a clearing of lush green grass. Sitting down, Draco pulled Hermione down next to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's beautiful over here." Hermione said, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. "I've never been this far around the lake before."

"I discovered this place back in first year." Draco said. "I come here for some peace and quiet. You're the first person I've brought here."

"Why me?" Hermione asked, looking up at Draco. "Why not wait until the potion has gone and you're with someone you really like."

"I really like you, Hermione." Draco replied softly.

"I like you too." Hermione admitted. "But I'm worried when the potion wears off my feelings will disappear. I feel so happy and alive around you, I don't want to lose that."

"I know what you mean." Draco said. "I feel so comfortable with you. You're bright and funny, and I like having someone who can stand up to me."

"I thought you liked having everyone falling at your feet and doing whatever you said." Hermione grinned.

"I do." Draco admitted. "But sometimes it's nice to have someone who's not afraid to tell me I'm wrong."

"I can do that. You do seem to be wrong, quite a lot." Hermione teased.

"I'm not wrong that often." Draco protested. "In fact I can't remember a recent time I was wrong."

"Where should I begin?" Hermione laughed. "I've lost track of the amount of times I've saved you in Potions. You're always wrong."

Hermione began listing the times they'd had petty squabbles in Potions, where one of them reckoned the other was doing something wrong. Draco let her list a couple of examples, before he shut her up by planting his lips over hers.

As they kissed the pair fell back onto the grass, where they continued to kiss and grope at each other. Hermione was soon pinned underneath Draco as their passion began to mount. Draco's shirt was torn open and his hand was under Hermione's skirt, before the pair regained control of themselves. Slowly stopping what they were doing, they lay looking at each other for several minutes. Snape had been very clear that they hadn't been hit by a lust potion, meaning their sexual desires were all down to them and them alone. Even a love potion wouldn't result in them lying in the grass with their hands all over each other, that was all down to their sizzling sexual chemistry and had nothing to do with the accident in Potions.

"Maybe we should be getting back." Draco said, moving off Hermione and fixing his shirt.

Hermione nodded and fixed her own clothing, before they started to head back to the castle. They returned to the castle once again holding hands and like the previous evenings since being hit with the potion, Draco walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. After a long drawn out goodbye, which featured a lot of kissing, the pair parted ways for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape watched Draco and Hermione in amusement all week, as they continued to think they were under the influence of a love potion. To be honest he was surprised they hadn't started to question it at all. He'd made it clear that the potion didn't affect their sexual urges, yet from what he'd seen and heard they were very hands on with one another.

A couple of the Professors had been at Hogsmeade over the weekend and according to Madam Rosmerta, the landlady of The Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Draco had spent a good portion of their day snuggled up together in the pub. The whole school had then witnessed Hermione's support for Slytherin during the Quidditch match and they were often spotted sharing a heated embrace. The pair had even taken to sitting together in every class they shared. Even when they didn't share classes Draco walked Hermione to her class, before leaving for his own. Several of the Professors had shared stories of long drawn out goodbyes at the door that resulted in them intervening and prising the pair apart.

However as amusing as Snape was finding the situation, he decided a week was long enough and it should come to an end. He was just hoping that the week spent together would be enough of an incentive for them to continue their relationship. There was no denying that both Draco and Hermione had been happier than ever this last week, and while they may have acted out-of-character thinking they were under the influence of a love potion, their feelings for each other were genuine.

When the fifth years arrived for their lesson, Snape smirked to himself when Hermione and Draco arrived together and sat down in their seats without a problem. Normally he had to make a point of making sure they were both in their correct seat, but not today. Today they were more than happy to sit together.

Deciding to wait until near the end of class to break the news, Snape barked out his orders for the lesson, before settling down at his desk. While he did some marking he kept an eye on Draco and Hermione, noticing how well they were working together. Their normal bickering and sniping was gone, instead they were being co-operative and spent their time shooting one another smouldering glances.

"I have a quick announcement to make in regards to last week's mishap." Snape declared as the class finished packing up.

"Do you have an antidote?" Ron called hopefully.

"I have answers." Snape replied, not missing the disappointed look Draco and Hermione shared.

"I can't believe it's taken a week to find a solution." Dean grinned. "We must have made a brill potion."

"Yeah, our talent is beginning to emerge." Seamus said happily.

"I wouldn't get too excited, you two." Snape warned the two Gryffindors. "I can safely say your love potion was the worst I've ever seen, even my first years could brew a better one."

"So much for your wonder potion that you've been bragging about all week." Theo laughed.

"Wait, if their potion was so bad, why has it taken you all week to find a solution?" Draco asked his head of house.

"I have a small confession to make." Snape smirked. "When I was cleaning up the potion last week I discovered it was useless, it would have lasted ten minutes at the most."

"But it didn't." Hermione interrupted. "We're still under the influence a week later."

"No, you're not." Snape shook his head. "As I said the potion wore off in ten minutes. When I returned to my office I expected to find you were back to normal, when I didn't I decided to have a bit of fun."

"You tricked us." Draco growled.

"I did." Snape admitted. "But you could have worked that out for yourselves. The pair of you are exceptionally bright, you should have been able to realise you weren't under the influence of a potion."

"But they have to be under the influence of the potion." Ron said. "They've been all over each other all week."

"That is purely down to them. All the potion did was bring the feelings to the surface, if Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy didn't genuinely like each other than they would have realised the potion had worn off." Snape said.

"So you're saying that Draco and Hermione are really a pair of lovesick fools." Blaise laughed, thinking of some of the pair's behaviour over the past week.

"Not exactly." Snape said. "They thought they were under the influence of the potion, therefore they acted on their impulses and desires. I'm sure under normal circumstances they would never act quite the way they have done this week, but it never would have happened if their feelings hadn't been genuine."

"You still tricked us." Draco glared unhappily at Snape. "Whether our feelings are real or not, you still let us act like idiots."

"I'm sure you didn't act like idiots." Snape said reassuringly.

"They did." Theo chuckled. "It was downright embarrassing at times."

Before anyone else could say anything the bell rang for the end of class. Snape watched in dismay as Draco snatched up his bag and stormed out of the class, not even glancing in Hermione's direction. As the sad looking witch grabbed her own bag and left class with her friends, Snape began to wonder if he'd made a mistake. Maybe he should have told the truth last week, or maybe he should have told Draco and Hermione what he'd done in private. He just hoped he hadn't ruined any chance the young pair had of being together.

* * *

Hermione made her way around the lake, hoping she would find Draco in the spot he'd shown her on Sunday. After he left Potions, no-one had seen the blond Slytherin. He failed to turn up to the last class of the day and he hadn't shown up at dinner either. After dinner Hermione had told her friends she had something to do, before setting out to find Draco.

Hermione was hoping he was sulking because they'd both spent the week acting like fools, not because it was her he was with. Hermione herself was pretty embarrassed with some of the things they had done, but she didn't regret the time she'd spent with Draco. Despite the sappy behaviour she'd really enjoyed spending time with him and she did genuinely like him.

Clambering over the rocks, Hermione turned towards the lake and headed for the clearing. When she found the clearing she was relieved to find Draco sitting staring out over the water. Tentatively she moved forward and sat down next to him, although she waited for him to speak.

"I suppose we're the laughing stock of the school." Draco muttered finally.

"Is that why you're hiding away?" Hermione asked. "To avoid the gossips."

"I don't know about you, but I don't appreciate being the butt of people's jokes." Draco replied. "And let's be honest, we've given them plenty of material this past week."

"Tell me about it." Hermione cringed. "I did stuff I would never normally dream of doing."

"Like what?" Draco turned his head to face Hermione.

"Cheering like an idiot at Quidditch for a start." Hermione replied.

"You regret cheering for me." Draco said sadly, turning back towards the lake.

"No." Hermione said, causing Draco to turn back towards her. "I regret jumping up and down like an idiot, but I don't regret supporting you. I'm pleased you won, and I'm pleased I had the opportunity to really watch you fly."

"So what else have you done that you would never normally do?" Draco questioned.

"Spending almost all day Saturday snogging in The Three Broomsticks. It's kind of embarrassing to think about how caught up we were in each other in public." Hermione answered.

"So it's the public part that bothers you, not the snogging part." Draco checked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I have no problems with the amount of kissing we did, it's just embarrassing to think we were all over each other in public."

"Yeah, it is." Draco agreed. "I can't believe we didn't even notice our friends in the pub, that's bad."

"Definitely." Hermione said. "So since I've told you what I'm embarrassed about, how about you do the same. What are you most embarrassed about?"

"All the times we were separated by the Professors." Draco answered. "I can't believe I walked you to every class, I've been late for my own lessons quite a bit this last week."

"Sorry." Hermione whispered.

"It's not your fault." Draco said. "I wanted to spend my time with you. In normal circumstances I would have restrained myself from walking you to every class, that's just overkill."

"I just can't believe we didn't realise the potion had worn off." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Maybe we didn't want to." Draco suggested. "Maybe we were happy to believe it and go with what we were feeling. Snape was right, we should have known, we're not stupid."

Hermione nodded in agreement. In the few hours since Potions she'd thought about what Snape had said and she knew he was right. The signs were all there that they weren't under the influence of any potion, they were just too stubborn to admit their feelings were real.

"Do you regret this last week?" She asked quietly.

"I regret acting like an idiot." Draco snorted. When Hermione turned away from him, he reached out and gently turned her back to face him. "But I don't regret the time I spent with you. Apart from when I was spouting any sort of sappy nonsense, that was just plain embarrassing."

"How about we forget this past week and start again?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

"I like that plan." Draco nodded.

Simultaneously the pair leant forward and connected their lips. The effect was the same as it had been all week, the second their lips touched they couldn't get enough of each other. Draco's hand tangled in Hermione's hair, while she wrapped her arm around his neck and moved even closer to the blond. After what felt like an eternity the pair reluctantly separated their lips, although they barely moved apart. The couple looked at each other and smiled, before reconnecting their lips again.

Hermione and Draco stayed out by the lake for a good hour, before they reluctantly agreed they had to head back to the castle. As they walked they discussed what was going to happen between them. Draco had asked Hermione to go with him to Hogsmeade on the next trip, only this time they agreed not to abandon their friends. They also agreed that their embarrassing public displays of affection would stop.

By the time the pair reached the castle, they found Snape waiting for them in the front hallway. He'd been looking for Draco for a while and he'd finally spotted him heading back towards the castle moments earlier.

"I want to apologise." Snape said to the pair. "I shouldn't have misled you all week, and I shouldn't have revealed the truth in front of the whole class."

"It's okay." Draco told their Potions Master. "Actually we should be thanking you. If you hadn't have tricked us, we might never had admitted we had feelings for one another. So while this last week has been pretty embarrassing, it was worth it in the end."

"I'm pleased." Snape smiled in relief. He was worried that his meddling had just made things worse, but luckily Draco and Hermione seemed to have worked things out and looked to be continuing on with their relationship.

After saying goodnight, Snape headed back down to the dungeons, leaving Draco and Hermione standing in the front hall. It was still half an hour to curfew, but the pair decided it was best for them to just head back to their respective dorms.

"Do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?" Draco jokingly asked. "I know the way."

"I think I can find my own way." Hermione chuckled. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco replied. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, he pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

When they separated, the pair went their separate ways with smiles on their faces. They might have spent the last week acting like lovesick fools, but something good had come from it. Thinking they had been under the influence of a love potion had forced them to admit their feelings for each other and had given them a chance they might not otherwise have had.

**The End.**

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews and support, as always I really appreciate it. **

**I know this story has potential to go further, but I decided to end it here as it was about the love potion and what happened once they were hit with it. The main point of the story was mainly getting them to admit their feelings for one another and I hoped people enjoyed this mini tale. **


End file.
